The Story of Agent 3 and Agent 6
by Alina Alright
Summary: A certain blond guy gets a new job, an extraordinary new job, which also includes new friends and even a new crush. How are things going to develop for that certain blond? (Could transform into M in later chapters...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, hi. :) I am excited right now because this is a multi chapter fic and I've never really finished one. But I am going to try to finish this one. So, here it goes. It's an ieda that is probably pretty common but I haven't read anything exactly like this story I wrote...**

**Also, at this point I am thanking Meike a lot. She is my wonderful beta reader and I don't know what I would've done without her. :) You should****_ totally _****check out her tumblr which is ganzvielliebe.  
**

**Also I of course don't own neither Glee, nor Nick and Jeff, nor any other characters appearing in this story. And if you find my style of writing horrible, I am sorry about that. :/**

**Now, I hope despite everything you have fun reading and bare with me. :)**

* * *

On a sunny Saturday morning a blond, tall man was standing in front of the door of a small house, located somewhere in Ohio. The man looked rather young, about the age of 18 or 19, just finished – or still finishing – high school. He knocked three times; the knock seemed to represent some melody.

Soon the door was opened, but nobody was standing inside. It was like the door just sprang open by itself. The tall blond man looked around and entered the door closed behind him.

Nobody in the neighbourhood of this house wondered why the door opened and closed automatically on this beautiful Saturday morning.

The tall blond man moved around the house quite unsure. He let his eyes roam around the room, absorbing every last bit of information he could get. Finally he got into the kitchen. He opened one particular cupboard door that revealed a load of cups and plates, all different kinds and sizes. The man carefully took one particular cup from the back, it looked exactly like at least three others in the cupboard but the blond only wanted that particular one. He looked inside the cup, took something small out of it and placed the cup where it was standing before, closing the cupboard door carefully. Then he turned to the kitchen door and left the room, and soon afterwards entered the living room. He slowly made his way towards a book shelf, moving it out of the way and placing that small object he had taken out of the cup somewhere against the wall.

The wall opened a slight bit, just enough for the man to sneak through and so he did, wasting no time. As he stepped inside he could see the door behind him closing. It almost seemed weird how every door seemed to open and close automatically, without having the visitor touch it, without wasting any time on anything.

Stepping inside, the blond looked around. He realized he was standing in a huge, bright, and quite modern room. It was full of people, some of them sitting, some standing. And most of them were talking and laughing with each other. Nobody seemed to care about the blond who had just entered.

Suddenly, a brunet man with curly hair came up to him, greeting him with a quick, "Welcome, follow me please". Everyone in the room went quiet so that they could hear what the brunet was saying. The blond man followed the brunet and as soon as they were out of the room he could hear chatting again. He was led through one of the doors, which revealed a quite nice office with comfortable looking chairs, a computer table (with laptop, phone and ordered papers on it), paintings on the wall and a trash bin. There also was a big TV and a PS3.

"Please, take a seat," the brunet man said. He took a seat behind the computer desk and the blond sat down opposite of him. The brunet man looked way older than the blond, he looked like he was about forty years old. "Please identify yourself," the older looking man said.

The blond nodded and replied, "Jeffery Sterling, male, 19 years of age, born in Westerville, Ohio."

"That's alright," the brunet man said, "Now, I am Mr Schuester. You probably know why you are here?"

Jeffery shook his head, "No, I don't."

Mr Schuester raised an eyebrow at that, finding it quite surprising. "But you know what this 'company' is all about, am I right?"

"Yes, I do know that," Jeffery answered, again trustworthy. He had gotten a letter about this 'company', like Mr Schuester called it.

The brunet nodded in approval. "You are here because you are exactly what we need. You are athletic, good at shooting - I know that for a fact - and you are very smart, Jeffery. You did make it here."

The younger male's eyes widened. "You want me to join?"

"Exactly, that's exactly what I want," Mr Schuester replied. He had a slight smirk on his face, and Jeffery was still stunned. He was aware of his abilities and it wasn't like he didn't trust himself but it was still really risky.

"Just so I don't misunderstand anything," Jeffery said, "You want me to join this agency and be a secret agent? With all the fighting and crime solving and all that stuff?"

Mr Schuester nodded and said, still smirking, "Yes, that is exactly what I want." After about the five seconds he gave Jeffery to process everything he added, "Of course, you are going to get paid and we are, in fact, a part of the Secret Service. You know, _the _Secret Service. So, needless to say that of course we are going to pay you well, and of course you will be taken care of. What do you say, Mr Sterling, are you in?"

Jeffery took another two seconds to process everything, and maybe it was more than two seconds. But he did not see Mr Schuester get impatient by any means. Finally, he replied, "Yes."

"Alright," Mr Schuester nodded in approval, "Here is some paperwork you need to fill in and I would rather you filled it in right here, right now. If any questions appear I can just answer them." He handed Jeffery the papers and as Jeffery started to fill them in he typed something into his laptop, getting back to work.

Jeffery did not have any questions, as he finished filling the papers in. "I'm finished, Mr Schuester," he said handing the papers back to the brunet man who took them gladly.

"I am glad to welcome you into our family, Jeffrey. I suppose I can call you that now. You can call me Mr Schue by the way." Mr Schuester looked at Jeffery smiling.

"Oh, yeah, that's great... In that case I'm Jeff. Just Jeff." He returned Mr Schue's nice smile even though it did go fast. But, oh well, everything went pretty fast that day.

Mr Schue nodded and said, "Alright, Jeff, we actually have everyone work with partners. And right now we have only one person you could possibly work with. I will have him come over in a minute."

Jeff nodded as he sat down on his chair. He bit his lip. The blond just couldn't believe how he went from a normal guy, just having finished high school to a special agent so fast. Jeff ran a hand through his bangs, his eyes still giving away his train of thought. "Jeff, I know this might be scary right now but I promise we will take care of you. We're your family now," Mr Schue promised. Jeff smiled and thanked him. "You will meet them all later, I guess. Don't worry about it, they're all nice." The blond man sighed and as Mr Schue patted his shoulder.

Then suddenly the door to the office opened and a handsome brunet man stepped inside. He had short, dark (black) hair and dark brown eyes. He was a bit shorter than Jeff, not much though, and he looked about his age, too. "Good morning Mr Schue," the brunet said and his eyes onto Jeff. "Uhm, I haven't seen him around yet, Mr Schue..."

"That's because he's new! Agent 3, this is Agent 6." From Mr Schue's hand gestures Jeff concluded that the brunet man must be Agent 3, which made him Agent 6. "And Agent 6, this is Agent 3." He looked at Jeff and then pointed towards where the other man was standing.

"Nice to meet you," Jeff said. He stood up quickly and gave the other guy his right hand. The other guy took and shook it firmly. "Yeah, I'm pleased too," the other guy replied. He didn't sound too pleased, though.

"So," Mr Schue said. "Why don't you two take a seat?"

Jeff bit down a grin because wow, there he was, asked the same question in probably the last two hours. He did as he was told though, and from the corner of his eye he saw the handsome guy take a seat next to him. Mr Schue was still sitting in his seat. "Agent 3, I know that Agent 6 over here is new to everything. But he is athletic and he is smart. Very smart, in fact, he's a genius."

Agent 3 was looking at Mr Schue for a few seconds and then, before he could even ask, Mr Schue continued, "Now, Agent 6 will work with us now, he will be trained this week. What this does have to do with you, Agent 3, is, that Agent 6 has no partner. No one else is alone but _you_, Agent 3."

The handsome guy stood up and said, his voice slightly annoyed but mostly angry, "No, Mr Schue. You _know_ I don't do this anymore. I work _alone_."

"You can't work alone all the time! You are one of our best agents _ever_," Mr Schue said. "You are going to get yourself killed!"

Agent 3 shook his head. "Maybe _because_ I am the best I can handle my situations _alone_."

"No, because you are alone we are _afraid _of you dying. And because you are alone we _need_ somebody to have your back," Mr Schuester replied calmly.

The handsome guy shook his head. He looked to the ground and answered, "Well, too bad I'm not doing partner work anymore."

"Well, then you will have to leave us," Mr Schue said, still calm but with a sort of faux pity in his voice. "What do you chose, Agent 3? Will you work with Agent 6 over here or will you leave us?"

Jeff watched everything in surprise. So, Mr Handsome, Agent 3, works alone. Doesn't _need _a partner. God damn it! This was not primary school where you fight over who will have to work with whom!

"Fine, Mr Schue, I'll do it!" Agent 3 said annoyance and anger ringing in his voice. He looked at Jeff again and gritted his teeth. "I'm _pleased_ to work with you!" Huh? That didn't _sound_ like pleasure.

"_Same_ here," Jeff replied smirking cocky. Who did this guy think he was?

Mr Schue seemed to like what was going on because he was smirking again. He stood up and said, "Agent 6, I will introduce you to everything in a few minutes. Just now, I will have to ask you to leave for about five minutes. That's what it will take. I will have a chat with Agent 3 over here, and then I will have you back in here. Please, leave the room now."

Jeff stood up and left the room, taking one more look at Mr Handsome. Then, he opened the door, left the room and closed it behind himself. He leaned against the wall with his back and slid down, until he was sitting down. So, he was here now. This was his job now. And that asshole of guy would be his partner... It seemed like he already hated him! Great, just great! "Is this how life is going to be now?" Jeff whispered. Somebody walking past him must've heard because now there was an Asian dude standing in front of him.

"Do you need help?" The dude asked. Jeff shook his head. He stood up and replied, "No, thank you." He gave the dude a smile and so the guy smiled back.

"You're new, right? What's your name?" The guy asked.

Jeff wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. So he asked, "Am I supposed to tell you my Agent name or my real name now?"

The guy laughed a bit and said, "Well, actually, I'd be glad to know both... So that I don't mistake you. I'm Wes, Wesley Chang. I am Agent 1." He gave Jeff his hand, and Jeff took it and started shaking it slowly, "Jeffery Sterling, Jeff. Agent 6..."

"Nice to meet you, _Agent 6."_ _Wes winked. Then something made a small beeping noise and Wes said, "Shit, I gotta go. Well, nice to meet you, Jeff. Welcome to the family, I'll see you around!"_

"See ya," Jeff said and smiled as he watched Wesley run off. Then he leaned back against the wall. Okay, so maybe the first day was not going _that_ bad.

After a few minutes Mr Schue was done talking to Agent 3, the guy walked out of the room. Or rather, he rushed off, severely annoyed and really angry. He didn't even look at Jeff who then entered the room again. This time Mr Schue didn't have to ask him to sit down.

"Now, Jeff, I'm sorry about that guy being a..."

"Dickhead?" Jeff asked helping out.

Mr Schue nodded his head. Then he looked at Jeff again and continued, "Yes, a dickhead. Anyways, he did agree on working with you, which is... You should probably feel flattered. He hasn't work with anyone for the last six months. This is a lot if you consider he's only been here for one year and a half."

Jeff let out a small "oh" but didn't really interrupt Mr Schue. "So, since he has obviously never worked with you before, you two will have to go through a partnering training together. We usually don't do this, as everyone should be able to work with anyone we pair them up with but with him it's different, as you can guess. And seeing as you are a new guy around here it can't be bad. Within the next week you will not go on any missions, Jeff, you will have to learn how to work with him. It will be a lot of work, but I promise it will be worth it."

The blond only nodded in reply.

"The training starts tomorrow at eight. Everyone does have an own room here, for relaxing, staying for the night, working or staying over in case it's too dangerous to go out, during a mission or something. I would suggest however, that today you go home, and then you return with some of your stuff tomorrow. We will make sure to locate you somewhere near Agent 3, just in case you will need something – anything – from him. I will meet you tomorrow and bring you to where you need to be. Also I'll show you your room first. So be here at about half past seven."

Jeff again nodded. "Would you at least tell me his name?"

"No, I'm sorry. I can not do that. His name, his age and just anything about him is his own information and you are only allowed to get it through him, if he allows it."

"Oh," Jeff said again. Then he thanked Mr Schue and went home.

So, that's how life was gonna be from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm so thankful to anyone who favorited and followed this story. And I'm so glad I even got a review! *-* Thank you so much for that. :)**

**And my special thanks again go to Meike (ganzvielliebe on tumblr) for beta reading my fic. She's honestly really amazing and you should definitely check out her tumblr!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee (if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, right?).**

**Have a lot of fun reading! :D**

* * *

"Hello, Jeff," he was greeted in the morning.

"Good morning Mr Schue." Jeff was standing in the huge, bright room again. He had a bag with some of his cloths, a few books and other helpful things with him. He also got separate hygiene stuff for his "new" room the day before.

Mr Schuester gave him a warm smile, "As I can see you brought some things. Now I will show you your room, like I promised. Follow me."

Jeff followed Mr Schue through a door, which led to a small corridor and when they turned around a corner there was a long corridor with many doors.

"Alright, Jeff," Mr Schuester said, "Here is your door. You can see a sign telling you whose door this is over here," he tapped a sign hanging next to the door, saying 'Agent 6'. "Your partner's door is right there," he showed him the first door on this corridor on the right side, just next to Jeff's. On the wall next to the door, there was a sign saying 'Agent 3'. "Inside the room you can find anything you need, a bed, shelves, cupboards... An attached bathroom – everyone has their own, by the way – and a TV, PS3 and all that jazz. You'll see later on. Also I put your uniforms into your cupboard. Everyone owns two uniforms, the formal one, and one for _other_ missions. You can actually wear the formal uniform over the other one so that you can strip it down in case you need to, let's say, wear something more practical. Oh, and there is another cupboard with weapons. It is right behind your _actual_ cupboard. But you'll see. I don't think you will have problems figuring it out."

Jeff thanked him and brought the bag with his stuff inside. As he wanted to look around and explore everything Mr Schue stopped him and said that he wouldn't want to be late for his partnering training. And so Jeff just left the bag inside the room and followed Mr Schuester down the corridor and into the big room again. They left the big room through another doorway and stepped into a big training hall, with everything you could possibly need. Jeff's eyes widened. There were several cupboards and a big arena for sports like boxing or kung fu.

"Here we are, Jeff, you stay here with two nice agents and I will go to work again," Mr Schuester said and turned around. "Have fun," he added when he was already standing in the doorway.

Jeff looked around for a few minutes, it couldn't be too long though because just then he saw two guys entering the room, one pale with hazelnut hair and the other one with tanner skin and black hair.

"Oh, hello there," the one with pale skin said, his voice sounded high pitched but not in an annoying way, "You must be Agent 6, am I right?"

"Yes," Jeff said, "I am Agent 6... Actually I am Jeff, though."

The pale man gave Jeff his right hand, saying, "I am Agent 4, Kurt Hummel, actually." They shook each other's hands and Kurt continued, "I know you are here because you are new and your partner is a special case... Mr Schue told us. Now, me and Agent 8, we will have to show you real partner work or something." As Kurt spoke the tanner guy with black hair appeared right behind him. Jeff, who had his eyes fixed on Kurt, turned his attention towards the other guy and... "Blaine?"

"Uhm, hey Jeff," Blaine – it _was_ him – greeted him. "I guess you haven't known yet?"

Jeff shook his head. "No."

"Blaine? You know him?"

Blaine nodded and explained to Kurt how Jeff and him were at the same high school. "We were really close friends," Blaine said.

"How long have you been working here?" Jeff asked just from pure curiosity.

Blaine grinned as he answered, "Since I was 16."

Jeff's eyes widened. "So that's why you've been missing so much?!"

"Yeah, every time I was on a mission, dude. Man, I haven't been sick in _ages_!"

Jeff and Blaine laughed, and so did Kurt as he understood what was going on there.

"Ha, ha," an ironic voice laughed from the doorway. Jeff turned his head, only to see his new partner, Agent 3, standing there. "So, if you guys are done chatting and giggling, could we _please_ just get this over with?"

"Well, _fine_, Agent 3," Kurt said. "Alright, first Blaine and me need to tell you what partner work is."

And Kurt did tell what partner work was. He explained that it was really important to have somebody have your back when you're at a mission. Because if you don't you could get killed. And Jeff started thinking about how well he would be with Agent 3 because apparently he didn't even want to work with him. He wondered how long this was going to last before he died because Agent 3 decided to do his own thing and leave him somewhere. It was almost ironic how Kurt was talking about helping and caring for each other and Jeff knew that it wouldn't happen.

The second part of their training was just throwing knifes at each other and catching them. Agent 3 was surprisingly gentle when it came to throwing a knife at Jeff, he couldn't really figure out why. Maybe it was because he was new to it all. "You can throw them with more force, you know," Jeff said, "I can handle that."

"I do throw them with force, if you haven't noticed," Agent 3 replied. Jeff rolled his eyes. He wasn't that strong and Mr Handsome didn't look like he was _that_ weak. He did start to throw them a little bit more forcefully though, and Jeff caught them all. And when it came to him throwing, he kind of put himself into it. He tried to do his best, although he couldn't help but feel like Agent 3 was doing better on it.

"Seems like Mr Handsome just turned into Mr Perfect," he mumbled under his breath, before throwing another knife. Agent 3 caught it and before he could throw it back, Blaine stopped him, "Okay, that's it for today. We'll continue tomorrow."

Jeff thanked them and as he noticed that Agent 3 was already leaving he ran after him.

"I think he's perfect for him," Kurt whispered to Blaine and Blaine nodded, then leaned forward and kissed Kurt.

The blond man stopped when he had caught up with Agent 3. "Hey, uhm, I think we should maybe... Get to know each other?"

"No thank you," Agent 3 replied, not stopping. "But you're pretty strong. Congratulations on that."

Jeff didn't know if it was the truth or just a sassy remark. "Thanks... Uh... Anyways, I'm Jeffery Sterling... Jeff. Feel free to call me that."

"Thank you," Agent 3 said, slightly annoyed.

Inwardly, Jeff wanted to scream at him for being such a dickhead. "Uhm, I think that I should get to know your name... You know, since you're my... partner."

That was when Agent 3 stopped and held on to Jeff's shoulders. He looked him in the eyes and Jeff thought that they were really gorgeous. He scanned over the other male's face and he realized all over again how handsome he was. And that thought kind of scared him, because crap, he shouldn't find that asshole this attractive. "Look, _Jeff_, I know, Mr Schue is trying to have me work with somebody. And I don't want to lose my job, so I will do it. I will play his stupid game. But I don't _want_ to and just because I play along doesn't mean that I want to really become your partner. I will do everything they need me to do._ But I don't need a partner_," the brunet almost yelled out the last sentence. Then, before Jeff could even reply to it, he turned on his heels and went – almost ran - away really fast. Jeff was standing there, completely shocked, for another few minutes, until he realized that standing there wouldn't help him. So he went to his room.

On his way he thought that he couldn't _believe_ what his dickhead of 'partner' had just said. He was just sure that sooner or later – or let's say it would definitely be sooner – Agent 3 would let him down. When he arrived at his room, Jeff started unpacking his stuff. He took some time to look around the room and appreciate the designer's taste and how everything was new and shiny. He even had a PS3 and a flat screen TV! He also started reconsidering everything Kurt had said earlier, how it was important to work together and care and help each other. Jeff let out a small, sarcastic laugh because Agent 3 would never want to help him, or take care of him. He'd probably rather do the exact opposite: take the very first chance he got and leave Jeff behind somewhere. In the end, however, Jeff got really mad at himself because he just so happened to think about _Agent 3_ again, and how fucking stupid but at the same time gorgeous he was. He wondered how he could even still try to talk to him. Just as he had unpacked everything and taken another look at his _new _room in his _new _home, or better yet, his _second_ room in his _second_ home, somebody knocked on the door, three times, the melody he already knew. Jeff sprinted to the door and opened it, only to see Mr Schue smiling at him. "Hey, Jeff, I won't bother you too long. Just wanted to ask you how everything went today."

"Uh," Jeff replied, "It was cool... Kurt and Blaine they are... really nice. But I just feel like _Agent 3_ doesn't want me as his partner..." Jeff didn't really lie about it. Mr Handsome seemed like he didn't want anything to do with him, so yeah, it was true.

"Sorry about that," Mr Schue said. "I know he's hard to work with, and it does have a reason... Just give him some time, okay?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

Mr Schue smiled a warm smile at him and said, "Well, if that's all I'm just going back to work again. I'll see you later, feel free to stay here this night."

"Alright, thanks, Mr Schue." Jeff took his halfway read book he'd brought from home out of his bookshelf and started reading it, after sitting down on the couch.

Meanwhile Mr Schue went to his office and met a blond woman already sitting in there. "Sue?"

"Yeah, well, who'd you expect, Mr Afro man?"

"Sue, I don't-" Mr Schuester was cut off by the woman already. "No, Will, I am serious about this one, so I will just ask you right away. Who's that blond guy?"

Mr Schue smirked as he sat down in his usual seat. "I suppose you mean Jeffery Sterling, _Agent 6_, Sue?"

"Well, yeah, probably. Why'd you pair him up with the grumpy one? I saw the two in the hallway. Blondie was trying to talk to grumpy head and Mr Grumpy Head told him he didn't need a partner."

William raised an eyebrow at her. "Because they're just perfect for each other. I am serious! Jeffery is a genius, just like him. Jeffery is also fast, strong, and overall just a good athlete. He's been in many sports at high school. And they even had some kind of fight club he participated in. Just give them some time."

Sue shook her head, smirking. "Whatever you do, Will, I hope you made the right decision."

"Yes, I did, Sue. You can bet your cheerleading trophies, I did."

When Jeff had finished his book he went to bed. He didn't sleep for another hour, playing pointless games on his iPhone or listening to music. It was really hard for him to just close his eyes and sleep, it always had been. While rolling around in bed and trying to find the perfect position to he looked at the wall that separated him from his partner. And he couldn't help but wonder what that idiot was doing right now, whether he even regretted being so rude. But then Jeff realized that he probably didn't. Why would anyone so gorgeous be so stupid?

When Jeff had finally managed to drift to sleep it was already one am and he knew that it would make his life harder the next day but hey, whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once more, lovely people. I suppose you hate me now because I'm so bad at updating. I'm very sorry about it, I sewar I don't do it on purpose. It's just, it does take quite some time to write and beta read my stuff... D: I was at a chess tournament one whole week long and when I came back home I was really tired. It only ended on a Sunday, and then on the Monday (right the next one, after the end of the tournament), school started. So yeah, I'm truly very sorry about it.**

**I hope you still enjoy this despite my little issues. :/**

**Also check out my lovely beta reader Meike on tumblr.  
.com**

**So, hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

On the next day when Jeff walked into the training room he saw Blaine and Kurt preparing some sort of obstacle course.

"Good morning, guys," Jeff greeted them and sat down on a chair next to the obstacle course. It didn't really look too hard, but Jeff wasn't sure if he could get through it with his partner at all. Jeff certainly didn't expect Agent 3 to help him.

"Morning, Jeff," Blaine and Kurt said synchronically and Blaine added, "So, how's life going here?"

Jeff shook his head smiling in reply, "Great, you guys are really nice but... My partner's kind of... weird."

Blaine sighed and looked to the ground, scratching the back of his head, "You have to wait, Jeff. I can't promise you anything but... Just wait. Mr Schue said he didn't have any other choice. He said it was the only possibility."

"So, you're paired up with Kurt since you've been here, right?" Jeff asked, seemingly changing the topic.

Blaine grinned at Kurt, then looked back to Jeff and answered, "Well, yes... Actually, remember my boyfriend?" He was blushing a bit.

Jeff's eyes widened, as he finally realized. "_He_'s your boyfriend?" How could he not have noticed that? It wasn't like they didn't act like a couple...

Kurt smiled and before Blaine could answer Jeff's question, Kurt did, "Yes, I am. We've been together since Blaine joined us... Well, three months after, to be exact." Blaine smiled at him and pecked his cheek as if he wanted to confirm what Kurt had said.

The blond man smiled at them and told them how glad he was about everything. Somehow he wished he would have somebody love him like that. It wasn't exactly like he desperately wanted to get into a relationship, but he definitely wanted to have one like Blaine and Kurt's one day.

Later on, when Agent 3 arrived, they tried taking the obstacle course. It didn't go too well because Jeff kept trying to work _with_ his partner and his partner clearly tried to work _alone_. In all honesty, it made Jeff really mad. There he was, trying to at least make it seem like they were partners and then, that asshole just ignored him completely, pulling his own thing. Who the fuck did he think he was?

As Blaine and Kurt noticed what exactly was going on they decided to continue the next day.

"Fine," Agent 3 mumbled and turned to Jeff, saying, "See you tomorrow then." He didn't show all too much emotion as he was talking.

Jeff only nodded in reply. To be honest, he didn't want to say anything. As the guy had left, Blaine offered Jeff to get lunch with them. Without a second thought, Jeff had agreed because why not?

They left the agency through a whole other exit than the one he always (well, always is obviously exaggerated as he had only used it to enter twice and to exit once) used. Blaine explained to him that there were a lot of exits and this was the one Kurt was told to use but since Blaine was his boyfriend he told him about it and since it was the closest to a takeaway they always used that one to get lunch. Jeff laughed because he knew about it now, too and he wasn't even Kurt's boyfriend. When he told Kurt and Blaine about it, they both laughed at it and Blaine protectively wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

It didn't take them too long to arrive at the takeaway, and as they had all ordered something from Subway and sat down to eat, Kurt asked, "So, Jeff, have you already met anyone else apart from us, Mr Schue and you know whom?"

"Uh," Jeff replied thinking about it, "Yes, I've met Wes."

"Oh, dude, Wes is a nice guy," Blaine said excitedly and smiled.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, he's been really nice to me, he's been really nice to me from the beginning on," It was true. Wes was really nice, and even though Jeff had only met him once, he was still glad to at least have met him.

"So, we were going to play some video games this evening. You can join us if you want to. Wes is gonna be there, and you can meet his partner, too," Blaine said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt hit him on the upper arm for doing that, and as Blaine asked for an explanation, Kurt said that he had _promised_ him not to do that again.

The blond guy laughed at them both for Blaine was always the dorky one, and said that he would be really glad to join in.

"Well, we'll be in my room, which... you know, I am Agent 8. Be there at about half past seven."

Jeff thanked him and they all finished their lunches. Then they went back to the agency. Kurt even showed Jeff how to get in from his entrance. Jeff found Kurt was a really nice guy, and he could see why Blaine loved him. He was smart and cute. Well, Jeff was definitely not hitting on Blaine's boyfriend but he did admit that Blaine had a good taste in guys... And, well, not that he was interested anyway. You see, he was already interested in somebody else, somebody who unfortunately was a big, big asshole and maybe if that special somebody carried on with his stupid behaviour, Jeff would actually, literally _hit_ him.

After arriving back at the agency, Jeff went back to his room to get ready. As he was standing in front of his mirror, he smiled because hey, that new life of his wasn't that bad after all! He'd found an old friend of his, and he had met two nice guys, too. And he would probably meet another nice one in a few hours. And his boss was really great, he was nice and he seemed like one who takes care of everything. Nobody in this agency seemed like a "bad guy", actually. Even Agent 3, who seemed like the only asshole around here, probably had a reason to be this way. In fact, he didn't seem like a bad guy on the outside. He rather looked really troubled or something. Jeff sighed, sitting down on the couch, thinking about his situation once again.

After all, he could soon lose his interest, he thought, because Agent 3 didn't even want anything to do with him. He didn't even want to tell him his _name_.

Jeff shook his head and started reading another book because what else could he do? He loved reading, he was quite a fast reader so he wasn't shocked to be half through the book when he needed to get up and go over to Blaine's room. He placed his book in the shelf, in between some others he'd brought along and then left his room. He saw his partner, standing in the hallway with his back against the wall. He had his eyes closed. Jeff started to worry just a bit and asked, "What are you doing?"

Agent 3's eyes snapped open and he said, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Okay," Jeff replied, shrugging. He wanted to ask that idiot what was wrong with him for being so fucking rude and then rather friendly to him. He really didn't know what it was. "What are you thinking about?"

"None of your business," the brunet replied sharply. He straightened his back and rubbed the back of his neck.

Jeff shook his head and mumbled, "You know what? Whatever." The blond turned around and walked towards Blaine's door. He knocked. Kurt opened it and invited Jeff to come in. Jeff didn't even turn around to see what his partner was doing, if he was even watching.

Inside Jeff saw Blaine sitting on the ground, and on the couch there were Wes and two other guys. "Uh, guys," Kurt said, "Jeff's here." Immediately Wes and the two other guys jumped up and went to greet him.

"Hey Jeff, you already know me," Wes said, "And these are Agent 2, or actually David, my partner, and Agent 7, who's my brother, Mike. His full name is Michael though." Mike and David greeted Jeff friendly. "Now, I think you should tell them about yourself."

The blond man nodded aid said, "So, yeah, I'm Agent 6, Jeff Sterling... I am kind of new here and... yeah, my partner's Agent 3."

"We're totally pleased to meet you, Jeff," said David and pulled Jeff over to the couch, actually forcing him to sit down. Nobody seemed to pay too much attention to Jeff's partner.

Blaine smiled and suggested some game. They started off with Mario Kart and worked themselves forwards. Since they were six people, two always had to just watch and they took turns. Jeff was fine with it. He used the time to talk to the other guys. He found out that Mike had a girlfriend, who was his partner. "Agent 10," Mike had said. "I'd love to tell you more, but the rules don't allow it. You'll meet her sometime soon, I am sure." And Jeff was already looking forward to meeting her. He was looking forward to meeting everyone.

He also found out that David and Wes were actually in a relationship, which also made Jeff curious. "Why is everyone in a relationship with their partner, though?" David shrugged. "I dunno man, I guess it's because after you've worked with somebody long enough you eventually start loving them. I know Wes is weird sometimes but I love him just the way he is. Also Mr Schue pairs everyone up right. Like, he actually matches us because then we can work better. Y'know if there are two people who are more of a genius, he'll pair them up. Same with sporty guys." Jeff shrugged in reply, mentioning how Mr Schue seemed to have made a mistake.

Altogether the gaming night was pretty cool. Sometime around ten pm they decided to call it a day because they should all go rest for the next day. "Mikey might get a mission tomorrow," Wes said. "And so could David and I." Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other. "Well, Jeff, Blaine and I are safe for this week," Kurt said with mock spitefulness in his voice. They all bid Wes, David and Mike goodbye and wished them good luck for the mission in case they got one. Jeff also left shortly after them. He went back to his room and decided to stay over that night, too. In fact, he just decided to spend the whole rest of the week there and then go home after training on the last day. It couldn't be that bad of an idea.

After he had come back to his room, Jeff went to shower and then lay down in bed pretty early. He didn't really want to face _Agent 3_ the next day. He didn't even want to think about him. Everyone around seemed to be so nice, yet his partner, the one person who he should get along with, was being rude and cold towards him. Jeff turned around, so that he didn't have to face the wall. After just two days of training and roughly three days of just _knowing_ that guy he was already sick of him. 'Just give him some time.' Jeff rolled his eyes at that thought.

Maybe if he just went to Mr Schue and told him about everything, Mr Schue would understand and leave that dude alone? He didn't seem to be interested in working with anyone... But well, Jeff didn't want to be the reason he got fired.

Jeff stood up again and got his iPhone from the table he'd left it on before he went to shower. He noticed that he had a new message from Blaine. That guy still had his phone number, then.

'be there half an hour earlier tomorrow – B.' it said. Jeff smiled and texted him back.

'fine, why? -J'

He lay down in bed and put on his headphones. After about two minutes, he received another text message from Blaine. This one said

'kurt and I are gonna show you some practical tricks ;) –B'

Jeff grinned because wow, that totally came out the wrong way, especially because of the suggestive smiley at the end.

'pervert ;) –J' he texted back and grinned, as he waited for the reply. However, there was none. After about five minutes of waiting, Jeff gave up.

He closed his eyes and remembered every time Blaine had missed school. And how all the teachers got really mad about him being constantly 'sick'. Blaine'd never really told anyone. Never. He'd always said he had the flu or a cold again. Well, it was actually funny because Jeff was there now, too. Only he didn't really have anyone waiting on him, nowhere. His parents kind of didn't care and since he was a single child he never had anyone else to care.

Well, it didn't matter anyways because now he had a new 'family', even if he didn't know too many of them just yet, and despite the fact that his closest _whatever_ was a prick.

After some time of lying around, Jeff slowly started falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm also sorry for making Mike Wes' brother. I know they aren't actually but I just really wanted to make them brothers in my fic. I'm sorry. D: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try and upload more often. :D**

**Love you guys, have a good day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. Honestly, I totally understand if you started hating me. I'm just so slow...**

**School work sucks. Apparently, my teachers don't seem to understand that free time is for relaxing and writing fics and not doing yet another load of homework.**

**Anyways, I am thankful for all of you who stick with this fic after all this time.**

**Special thanks to Meike, who went through this chapter and helped me correct the mistakes. Check out her blog on tumblr. It's still  
ganzvielliebe**

**Unfortunately, I still don't own none of the characters.**

**Just wanted to say that I'm so sorry once again. Now, have fun reading. :)**

* * *

The next day he met up with Kurt and Blaine half an hour earlier, just like they wanted him to. He wasn't surprised when he didn't find his partner there. Of course he wasn't invited.

Kurt and Blaine showed him some useful shooting techniques along with a small survival lesson. Jeff told them he would be okay, he could survive. Even if his dickhead of partner wouldn't help him. Kurt and (especially) Blaine were really sceptical but they still trusted Jeff.

Training with _Agent 3_ was just like the day before, except for maybe it was a little, teeny tiny bit, better than before seeing as somehow they could work better as a team. For example, Agent 3 seemed to run a bit slower whenever Jeff slowed down. It still wasn't enough and after a few hours Blaine and Kurt decided to end it all for the day.

Agent 3 left and Jeff didn't get to talk to him at all. He didn't know whether he should be glad or sad about it. Because on the one hand he really wanted to find out what exactly that dude's problem was. But on the other hand he knew the guy wouldn't open up to him; he would only get pissed.

The next two days went by exactly the same, improving slightly each day. But still, nothing had really changed. Agent 3 wasn't really talking to Jeff. Sometimes he just couldn't hold back his comments.

One time, Jeff tried to climb up a rope but he wasn't fast enough, so that in the end his partner ended up telling him to stop being a snail and start working.

Another time, however, Jeff actually beat him to climbing up the same rope and Agent 3 complemented him.

But Jeff couldn't care less about the comments. And neither Kurt nor Blaine seemed to care about it too much.

Sometimes, Jeff went to grab something to eat with either Blaine, Kurt or both. They talked about missions and partnering but they never particularly talked about Jeff's _issue_.

On the third day Jeff just couldn't keep his mouth shut and asked, "Do you think Mr Schue could be wrong?"

"About what?" Kurt asked.

Jeff lowered his voice and said, "About my partner."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think so, Mr Schue usually does a great job at partnering people up."

The blond couldn't believe it, but didn't comment on it.

On the sixth day Agent 3 was behaving weirdly nice. Maybe it was because he knew it would be over soon. But what was he hoping for? After he was done with training he would be forced to actually work with him.

But he was actually helping Jeff with getting through the obstacle course. It was easy for them by now because Kurt and Blaine hadn't changed it since the beginning.

Still, Jeff's partner was actually working with him on that one. He even held Jeff's wrist when Jeff almost tripped on something. "Thanks," Jeff said after they were done.

"You're welcome," the brunet answered. A small smile ghosted over his lips and Jeff couldn't believe it. It was hard to believe that this guy was actually Agent 3.

They worked together pretty well for the rest of the day, until training was over. Afterwards, Agent 3 was already gone before Jeff could even follow him. Jeff shrugged it off, he'd learned not to mind it.

But Blaine and Kurt seemed to think differently about it because they raised an eyebrow at each other and Blaine asked whether Jeff didn't find his partner's behaviour weird.

Jeff replied, "Yes but whatever. I'm not his mother and I don't know why he does that. And to be honest, I don't really care. He's probably gonna be back to being an asshole pretty soon."

Blaine and his boyfriend both shrugged and then offered Jeff to have some dinner with them. Wes, David and Mike had gotten a mission the day after their gaming night. So, even if they were at the agency, they would probably be really worked up and stressed out, so neither Blaine and Kurt, nor Jeff wanted to bother them.

After lunch Jeff went back to his room and spent the evening watching TV, nothing fancy. He was still wondering why Agent 3 was acting so weird. But then again, he didn't know this guy, maybe that's just what he was like.

That night, however, Jeff could fall asleep easily. He'd thought that he would lie awake for quite a long time and try to figure things out. But that didn't happen. He closed his eyes and was fast asleep within a few minutes.

The next morning he woke up with a good feeling. He knew it was the last day of training, and he was also looking forward to seeing how his partner would behave.

He took a cold shower in the morning and prepared himself for anything that would come up. Kurt had told him they'd planned something really special when they were eating lunch, so Jeff expected it to be hard. He then walked to the room where they always trained and was surprised to see Agent 3 already there, and so were Kurt and Blaine. Jeff even checked his watch, only to notice that they were all there pretty early. Kurt shrugged and said he was there just on time.

"For today," Blaine said, "We have planned something special."

Kurt continued, "Yeah, because today is the last day, we planned to give you two a final exam."

Jeff looked at them with interest, but Agent 3 seemed rather calm.

"We are going to drive out to a wood and you will have to complete a task there. This will be a special challenge to prove your skills on working together," Kurt said, and with that he dragged Jeff with him. They all went outside and got in Blaine's car. Kurt got to ride shotgun, next to Blaine, while Jeff had to sit next to his partner. Agent 3 seemed calm.

The drive was rather awkward as Kurt just chatted to Blaine and Jeff couldn't really talk to Agent 3 since he didn't even know his name. Sometimes Jeff would steal a look at his partner while he was looking out of the window.

When they arrived Agent 3 and Jeff got out of the car, and so did Kurt. Blaine stayed inside.

"So, I'm gonna tell you really quickly what you have to do. But first, I'm gonna give you something." Kurt went to the back of the car and took two small backpacks from the trunk. He handed one to Jeff and one to his partner and explained, "In there are all the things that are necessary to survive one night in the wood. Now, there is a hill, kind of like a small mountain, pretty close to middle of the wood. You need to get there. Then you climb up there and when you're at the top you can see a hut. That's where you meet me and Blaine. Keep in mind, there are only enough supplies for one night, if you leave some over you can also eat them in the morning. You get there the fastest you can to meet us, okay?"

Jeff and his partner nodded. "That's alright."

Kurt got back into the car and they drove off over the bumpy road. Jeff figured they were just driving around a little so that Jeff and Agent 3 wouldn't be able to follow them to the hut.

"So, we have to work together now, huh?"

"Guess so," Agent 3 said and smiled at Jeff, just a bit. Jeff definitely liked the soft look in his eyes that came along with the smile. Agent 3 opened the backpack and looked inside. He saw a bedroll and two medium sized water bottles, along with some bread. There were also a knife, a rope, and a compass. A flashlight and a box of matches were hidden at the bottom. "Just needed to have a look at what we have," he explained. Jeff nodded.

"How're we gonna climb that mountain though? We have no real mountaineering equipment," Jeff asked.

Agent 3 only shrugged and said, "We're gonna figure it out." He took the compass, although it was pretty useless. They didn't even have a map. "So we're in the north right now. I dunno where we are but I suggest we go south, right? Because the wood ends behind us and there's no point in walking towards the other ends in the west or in the east. We're gonna figure, right?"

Jeff was stunned by his partner's cooperativity.

"Sure," Jeff replied and they started walking.

The walk felt rather awkward to Jeff first, the silence was hanging heavily between them. But after a few hours Jeff finally decided to break the ice, "Can I ask you something?"

"Well, you can. But whether I answer depends on the question," Agent 3 replied.

Jeff sighed, he'd seen that coming. He hesitated and then asked, "So, why are you so weird?"

"Uh," Agent 3 said, "I don't know? I mean, I'm really sorry about being an asshole. I know I was wrong. I just... I don't need a partner, okay? I don't want one and I'm pretty sure I'm good enough to survive without one. It's nothing against you, it's just... It's me, okay?" The brunet shrugged but looked at his feet.

The blond man nodded. "But why do you work with me then?"

The brunet smirked and said, "Well, I don't have a choice now, do I? They'd do this anyway. Can't just let you die in this wood."

"How funny," Jeff said sarcastically but he couldn't help a small smile creeping up on his lips.

They walked on, talking to each other about nothing real. Agent 3 actually managed to make Jeff laugh a few times, and Jeff even returned that favour. When it was getting dark they could already see the hill. They got their flashlights but soon decided to stop and rest for the night. Afterwards they gathered some wood and Jeff lit a fire while Agent 3 prepared both of their bedrolls. Then they ate their "dinner, consisting of bread and water.

After dinner Agent 3 suddenly said, "It's Nick, okay?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is Nick?"

"My name, stupid, my name is Nick; Nicholas Duval, actually." He was looking Jeff. Jeff smiled widely. "You did not just tell me your name, did you?"

_Nick _grinned, "Well, idiot, of course I did."

"You're an asshole," Jeff pointed out.

"And you are fucking stupid. Don't know why Mr Schue thinks you're a genius." Nick was still grinning.

"Oh, so we really fit together because _I_ don't know why he thinks _you're_ a genius!"

They argued just a little bit more before they went to sleep. Even though it wasn't the best place to sleep, Jeff was still glad about it. That was the final breakthrough. It probably was the biggest achievement in Jeff's special agent career.

Again, he could just close his eyes and start sleeping pretty easily. Maybe it was because Nick had finally opened up to him and god, he looked stunning when he wasn't acting all tough and hard to work with. And he had a good sense of humour. Jeff liked it. Jeff liked everything about the actual _Nick_, when he was the real Nick and not some kind of façade.

He was woken up by Nick the next morning. They ate some breakfast and went on together. Jeff couldn't help finding Nick quite cute when he was just talking about anything. He liked the way the brunet would really get into it. Jeff also liked listening to him because apparently Nick was telling some interesting stuff. For example he talked about how he once almost got shot or how another time he _actually_ got shot.

The blond man would listen to him, until they arrived at the hill. "Now, we only have to get up there," Jeff said smirking. The hill looked kind of funny, it was quite tall but there was no real way to just go up there. It rather seemed like a mini island in the middle of the wood.

Nick shrugged and said he was going to find out. He walked around a bit and opened his backpack, taking out the rope. "See, it's thick and probably really steady."

"So what?" Jeff asked.

The brunet looked around once more, noticing a tree near the hill and another tree at the top of the hill. "We could like, throw the rope around that tree over there and then wrap it around you. And then I pull you up. You, of course, help me by holding on to it and climbing upwards. Basically, I'll secure you, so you don't fall. And once you're up there you tie it up with your rope and wrap it around that one tree over there. And you throw it down here so I can get it. And once I tie it around myself you secure me, so I can climb up."

Jeff smiled. That plan was smart, but he still had some doubts. "What if you can't pull up my weight? Or what if I can't pull up yours?"

"Guess you'll have to _trust_ me on that one, Jeffie, just like I'll have to trust you."

"When did I give you the permission to call me Jeffie, though?"

Nick shrugged. "Do I really need it?" With these words Nick threw his own rope around the branch of the tree close to the hill. He then went towards Jeff and wrapped the rope around him, tying it in a steady knot around Jeff's waist.

Before Jeff could even say anything, Nick said, "You're welcome." He patted Jeff on the shoulder and walked a few steps away from the tree, so that it was easier to lift the blond. Jeff nodded and walked towards the tree, letting Nick pull him up so he could grab onto some unevenness on the hill. He then started climbing up, and he always felt Nick supporting him, pulling him upwards.

Once Jeff was at the top he undid Nick's knot and took his own rope and tied it with Nick's. He threw the end of his rope around the branch of the tree closest to him on the hill and gave Nick a thumb up. The brunet man tied the end of his own rope around himself and ran over to the hill, letting Jeff pull him up. Nick wasn't too heavy, so it was easy for him to help Nick.

When Nick had finally reached the top he said, "Thanks. I wouldn't have made it without you." And Jeff believed it to be Nick's actual opinion of that situation. So, maybe after all, Mr Big and Mighty did need a partner too.

They walked towards the little hut in the middle of the hill. Just when they were about to reach the door, Nick tripped on something and was about to fall but Jeff caught him by his wrist and pulled him up.

"Thanks," Nick said once more, and the smile he showed warmed Jeff's heart.

"Now we're even, right?" Jeff asked and giggled.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff but he was still smiling. "Dude, did you just giggle?"

Jeff shook his head furiously and replied, irony sounding right through his voice, "Me? Never! That's _so _for girls. I'm not a girl, dude."

Nick shook his head, grinning as if he didn't want to believe how dorky Jeff was. But he didn't seem to mind, which Jeff found weird.

They arrived at the hut and Jeff opened the door, they both entered to see Blaine sitting on a couch facing the door and Kurt was sitting beside him. When both Nick and Jeff had entered and closed the door behind them, Kurt stood up and said, "Congratulations, I am proud of you. I am especially proud of Agent 3 for cooperating."

"Kurt uh... he told me," Jeff replied, pride ringing in his voice.

Kurt only raised an eyebrow at him. "Told you what?"

"His name. He told me his name."

Now Blaine couldn't hold back anymore. "That's nice, Nick. I'm proud of you, man!" He walked over to Nick and patted his shoulder. Nick smiled at Blaine, too.

"About time though," Kurt said, now smiling too.

Jeff grinned at them. After everything they went through, risking their lives and fighting crimes – how cliché – they were just young guys and better yet, they were _friends_.


End file.
